Something's Gotta Give
by KelsieMarie
Summary: One month after the Cullen's left, something weird happened to Bella and her sister Hollyn. 41 years later, Bella & Hollyn are living with a vampire coven. But when they move to NH, everyting changes, and something's gotta give, for everything to be right
1. 1: Is it going to be Stormie?

**AN: HI! **

**To Be able to understand this, you have to know these few facts:**

1. **Hollyn is Bella's biological sister.**

**2. Chance is NOT Renesmee**

**3. Bella and Hollyn are wizards**

**4. Hollyn and Greyson both knew the Cullens'**

**5. This is a weird, twisted version of Twilight, me, and my two triplet brothers came up with. Sorta OCC, 'cause that's just the way we are.**

**6. I DONT OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER, (One of the best authors ever...) DOES! ::)) **

Hollyn sprinted through the forest, running faster and faster, dodging brown and green blurs. You could smell pine and the coming of snow. The cold wind paired with the temperature bit straight through her North Face, but it didn't bother her. She looked back over her shoulder, to find Greyson, her um, best boy friend, nowhere in sight. Assuming that he had fallen behind, she yelled, "Greyson! Faster! Come on! We're gonna be late!" All of a sudden, Greyson's mop of dirty blonde hair appeared beside her.

"Don't challenge vampire!" He smirked.

Nearing the small creek by their home, they shot off even faster, to be able to clear it. Grey leaped first, followed by Hollyn, who effectively jumped the creek. The wall of glass windows on the back of their home gleamed in the early morning sun. Grey slowed down and put his arm in front of Hollyn, as not to crush the beautiful deck furniture. Climbing the wooden steps, they hurried into the house, trying not to get caught by Hollyn's sister, Bella. To no avail.

"HOLLYN MARISSA JESSALYN SWAN!" Oh lord. "GREYSON ALEX CHANDLER!" she yelled. "WHY ARE YOU SNEAKING BACK INTO THE HOUSE AT 7:48 IN THE FLIPPING MORNING?" Bella appeared her chestnut brown hair French braided, and dressed in an Aeropostale t-shirt and a black North Face , and jeans. Her chocolate brown eyes alive and bright with…humor! "Ha! I got you guys good!" she smiled. "But seriously, why are you sneaking in?" Bella's face was worried.

"Sorry. Grey got thirsty, and I didn't want him to spend his first day of High School fantasizing about blood." Bella's face instantly relaxed.

"Oh. Good. I was worried that someone had taken you. Not like they would get very far anyway. They would probably beg us to send them to jail, and take you back." Not exactly far from the truth. She and Grey could annoy. But only when they wanted too.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Note the sarcasm, she thought. "So when are we leaving for school?" "I need to change."

"Right after the family meeting Daniel just called. So about-9 minutes."

"Alright. Grey lets go…" Her voice faltered when she spun and Greyson wasn't standing beside her. He was smiling at her from the top of the steps. "Very funny Grey. Hilarious." She rolled her eyes, and ran up the steps. She glanced in her closet. Ugh. Way to much to choose from. Oh! Right! Weather! That's how humans chose how to dress right? "Hey!" she hollered out of her door. "What's it going to be like today?"

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs HOLLIE!" Storm, her butthead of a brother replied, putting extra emphasis on the Hollie part. Ugh. She hated that nickname with a passion.

"Thank you STORMIE!" She giggled down the stairs. She got a few wry chuckles from downstairs. She heard the door creek open. Olivia, her other, other sister walked in. Olivia was a polar opposite of Bella. Olivia had a caramel colored bob cut and bright gold eyes. She smiled lovingly. She was, one of the sweetest people she had met. _Other than Esm- Oh! Stop thinking about them! It will only make you sadder._

"Hi Hol. You needed the weather right?" Her soft voice instantly calmed the panic and tension in her. But, then again it might have a bit to do with something else.

"Yeah. Thanks Livvy. What's it gonna be?' Don't say sunny. Don't say sunny. '

It's going to be rainy and cloudy. About 41 degrees." She slipped out the door with a

"Got to go check on Chance. See you soon." Hollyn walked to her closet, pulling out jeans, Uggs, a long-sleeve Abercrombie shirt, and pulled her straight blonde hair into a ponytail. She bounded down the stairs, finding everyone in the dining room. It was beautiful, with its High arched ceilings its homes maroon color. But, back to her family. You see, her family is a bit different from others. The 10 of them consist of two wizards, seven vampires, and a half-vampire. Yeah, don't ask. The "Parents" Daniel and Hannah, were "vegetarian" vampires, and respectively 302 and 215, which we never stopped teasing them about. Daniel had muddy blonde hair and golden eyes like the rest if them. Hannah had caramel colored hair and golden eyes, and both were changed at 28. Next was Storm and Sydney, who are 102 and 103, and changed at 17, also talented. Storm had chestnut brown hair like Bella's. Sydney also had blonde hair, but a golden tint in it. Then Hunter, who is 112, changed at 18, and, well, his _talent_ is self explanatory. Hunter had blonde hair too. Oh, and hunter is huge. Everyone else had a slighter build. Olivia is 102, changed at 18, and talented as well. Grayson is 53, and changed at 13, and talented, he had blonde hair just a shade darker than Hollyn's. Bella, who was 17 at the "Age of the Wizard" transformation, is 58, and also immortal. Hollyn was transformed at 13, is 53. She has white blonde hair that went perfectly with her creamy skin and blue eyes. She was only slightly paler that her family. The half vampire, Chance is 2 and a half, but not considered and immortal childe by the Voultori, as he does not drink blood. He will age, but stop at 15. Chance has dark brown hair, and bright hazel eyes.

Talents ran raging in her "family". Daniel, who was a trauma surgeon, ironically had the power to diagnose and heal any injury or disease. Hannah had the ability to teleport herself, other people and things. Storm had the ability to control the elements. Olivia had the power of emotion sensing and manipulation. _A lot like Jasp- STOP! Hollyn do you want to depress yourself? Anyway, _Sydney had the ability to alter or a change a person's diet. That's why the vampires in her family could eat and enjoy food like humans too. Hunter has the most *cough* amusing power. Hunter had the ability to blow crap, uh, stuff up with his mind._ Yes, thank you god, she thought sarcastically, give an 18 year old BOY a power that blows stuff up. _On the other hand, It was awesome! Chance has the ability to morph. One day, the family cam home, not to Chance, but to a baby leopard sitting on t he floor, watching Blues' Clues' with an content expression. Only Hollyn and Blaire could keep him out, but she and Blaire had learned to drop their natural shields, and let him in as well. She was pulled out her thoughts by Sydney shouting,

"Storm! Put me down. D-O-W-N! NOW!" She opened her eyes to see Storm holding Syd over his head.

"Storm Jayson Cummings, Put Syd down this instant!" said Hannah. Storm dropped Syd, who hit him over the head. Then Daniel spoke up:

"Alright, now that THAT is over," he shot a look at Syd and Storm "We need to go over the rules." Groans resounded through the room.

"Dad, we know the rules inside out, backwards, sideways, and in Italian. Isn't that enough?" Hunter whined. Aww…He was so cute when he pouted. His lip was jutting out so she was worried it was going to either fall off or freeze.

"Sorry, Storm. We need to go over them anyway. What's rule number one?" There was a second of cricket worthy science. Then Syd said:

"Se mai sete, o trovare il tuo cantante in biologia, she winked at Bella, who rolled her eyes, but with a hint of a wince "ottenere il heck fuori di doge, e andare a caccia con un partner."

"Good. And nice Italian, .What's number two?" Hannah inquired. Hannah was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue floral top, that balanced out her flawless skin perfectly. Hannah was going to teach a class at their new high school in Squam lake, NH. Hollyn jumped then, because Hunter shouted:

"Leasaítear leis seo Riail dhá nach, ach amháin má bhíonn géarghá leis bain úsáid as do chumhachtaí." He sat back looking pretty proud of himself. Hunter had on jeans, and Abercrombie polo shirt and a North Face.

"Correct, although was the Gaelic really necessary?" asked Daniel with a smile.

"'Course it is. Gaelic is awesome!" yelled Storm from across the room.

"Anyway, we need to go over the names you guys have. They are the same as last year. Hollyn, you are going to be Marissa. Greyson, you will be Matthew, Marissa's twin. Bella, you will be using Emma. Storm, you will be Wesley." Hunter you will be-"

"Wesley? What kind of a name is Wesley?" Storm said. Hollyn barely kept from giggling. Wesley wasn't exactly the name she had expected for Storm, either. Either way, it was hilarious.

"Storm, its fine Wesley is an okay name, so just roll with it. You will finally make the name Wesley interesting." Syd said. Syd knew just how to calm Storm down. When Storm got mad, things had a tendency to blow up.

"Fine. Alright. Whatever." Storm said, still simmering.

"Thanks you Storm. As I said, Hunter you will be Liam. Syd, you will be Ryleigh. And Olivia, you will be using Jessa. Everyone got theirs?" Everyone nodded, except Storm who still looked like you had killed his puppy.

"Guys we need to leave now if you want to get to school on time." said Hannah. "Oh and by the way all the lunches are on the counter." Last night, Hannah had made them all lunches, the girls' in the Vera Bradley ones, and the boys' had 21-brand lunchboxes, even though they fought tooth and nail not to get them. They ate relatively healthy, although, when they ate human food, they weren't _vegetarians_, Storm couldn't stand the taste of vegetables. It was weird. And ironic. But, that was her family! But, that's when Syd's power really came in handy. They blended in better when they ate.

"Let's ROLL!" shouted Syd. They all ran out to the garage. Thus, the arguing started.

"No! I want to ride in the Camry!" Shouted Greyson.

"The Jeep!" yelled Hunter.

"The Audi!" Bella and Hollyn screamed.

"The Escape!" Shouted Storm.

They all suddenly felt a wave of calmness rolling over them, soothing the bitterness and releasing the anger they all had in them. _Where did that come from?_ thought Hollyn. She looked up into the doorway to find Olivia, standing beside Hannah, looking down at them with and amused expression. Oh. Olivia had outdone herself.

"So, here's how it is going to work." Hannah said, with the calm, but firm manner they were accustomed to when they started arguing like that. " Bella, Olivia, Syd and I will take the Rav 4. Greyson, Hollyn, Hunter, and Storm will ride in the Escape. Got it.?" They all nodded, and piled into their assigned cars. Hollyn settled into the back of the Escape, took her IPod touch out and played the first thing that pulled up on her list. Taylor Swift's 15. Huh. How ironic. Yes, it was her first day of high school, but like her 12th time enrolling. So, yeah. That's just how it went.

Hunter jumped into the front seat, and started the car. Hannah got into the front seat of the Rav4. You also see, everyone in their family was very adamant on having their own car. Hannah had a Rav4, Bella had a Audi, Hunter the jeep, Storm had the Mustang, and Daniel, the escape, although, they used it more than he did. Olivia had a Camry, and Syd had a Toyota Avalon, that she called "her child". Once again, weird, but sooo her family.

Hunter Pulled out of the driveway behind Hannah and gunned it. They were soon out of the 1/2 mile driveway, and onto Route 274, the pathway to their New school.

**EN: Se mai sete, o trovare il tuo cantante in biologia, ottenere il heck fuori di doge, e andare a caccia con un partner = If you ever feel hungry, or find you singer in biology class, get the heck out of dodge and go hunting with a partner.**

**Leasaítear leis seo Riail dhá nach, ach amháin má bhíonn géarghá leis bain úsáid as do chumhachtaí= Do not, unless absolutely necessary, use you powers. **

**Please, Please, Please review. This is my first time posting ANY of my writing publicly, and I'm sooo nervous. Feedback would be amazing!**

**Oh, and by the way next chapter will be up...1/3/12 TOPS! :) (That's what happens when you write with your brothers...I'm looking at YOU Daulton. Grrr...**


	2. 2: The Bennett's are back

**Hiya!**

**I'm so super sorry about potin a little late. You see, water and flash drives do not mix. That is a leson Mason has just learned. Sigh...**

**Stephanie Meyer, I am not. All things twilight (Characters, Emotional Backstories, ECT)**

** Thanks to the three people that reviewed, you guys are awesome. **

**And special shoutouts to Anna, my forever faithful best friend who puts up with me when I go into _writhing mode_ as she calls it. Anna Banana, you're the best. Also, thank you to Jacob, who stopped me from killing Mason when he dropped my flash dive. Jacob, may the force be with you, because I as soon as I finish typing this, I'm going after Mason with the plastic light saber.**

**Back to the feature presentation...**

Hollyn snuggled into the back of the Escape trying to exit the world and into the music playing out of her ipod. She should've known better, her brother Hunter was driving. And Hunter drove like, well, a racecar driver, or as Bella would put it, a typical vampire. She was jostled and bounced around in the car, thankful that she had remembered to put her seatbelt on.

"WhooHooo!" yelled Greyson as they shot down the asphalt. Hollyn rolled her eyes and checked the speedometer. Approaching 125 M.P.H. _Good Lord. But-That's my brother._ She looked out the window and tried in vain to single out a single tree trunk or road sign as they flew past. Everything was just green, brown, and grey blurs ousted her window. They lived in Holderness, a more remote part of Squam, but the trip was only 19 miles, not that long of a trip, but long enough for her brothers to cause trouble.

"Hey Hollie! You wanna put a DVD in or something?" Storm said, looking over his shoulder at little Hollyn. _There's only a few things that could put me in a good mood right now… and here's an opportunity to get one. _She thought.

"Yeah. Can you put the radio on? To our favorite channel please?" Hollyn asked with a grin. Storm, knowing just what that meant, met her smile with a wider one and turned around to put the radio on. The song that was on, was definitely what she wanted. Her brothers' favorite song; Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. _Perfect. This should be interesting. _

And boy it was. About three seconds after they realized what song it was they; with the exception of Greyson; started to sing along with the radio:

"_Girl look at that body… Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body…I work out!" _

Storm and Hunter bellowed out the lyrics, bobbing their heads to the beat, and Storm did the _wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_ dance when that part came on. Because their voices could've made the reject tape for American Idol, Hollyn and Greyson, well, Hollyn, at least, had tears running down her face. Too soon, it was over and Adele came on.

"How'd you like the concert Hollie? Wasn't it awesome?" Hunter asked with a cheeky grin on his face, his boyish dimples standing out.

"Oh yeah." She scoffed. "Best music I ever heard. No, wait, Storm singing _Nobody's Perfect_ at Christmas last year was the best." Last year, Syd had dared Storm to sing _Nobody's perfect_ for everybody's Christmas present. Best. Present. Ever.

"Darn straight girl, it was!" Storm shouted, just being Storm. "I rehearsed all day to give the best performance of my life, and that's sayin' something." He said confidently. She rolled her eyes.

Hollyn's phone chirped. She picked it up and unlocked it. _Missed call: Bella. _ Hollyn hit redial, and waited through the three rings it took her sister to pick up.

Her sister's panicked tone came through the speaker.

"Guys! Where are you! We're already here!" She sounded worried, and annoyed at the same time. Hollyn sighed with exasperation.

"Relax, Sis. We're pulling up right now. Kay', Love Ya, Bye!" Hollyn disconnected the call

They pulled into the small parking lot, four pairs of eyes looking for Hannah's light blue Rav 4. But Hollyn's eyes rested on a diffrent car. A silver Volvo.

Hollyn's thoughts raced.

_It couldn't be... Not Possible... It would tear Bella apart... Wait a Second... Really Hollyn? You really think that they would be in Squam lake, New Hampshire? Why woud THEY be HERE? To go to the Wildlife Center? To swim in lake Winnipesaukee? Really? You're an idiot, Hollyn to even think that. _

Yeah, that was right. They wouldn't be here, thank goodness, even though half of her wanted them to be, so she could slap some much needed sense in to _him_ for hurting her sister. But, they were not possibly here; there were millions of Silver Volvos' in America.

She was pulled out of her thinking by Hunter yelling.

"There they are! Livvy, Bells, Syd! Over Here!" Hollyn swatted him over the head.

"You big butt! People here aren't supposed to know Livvy, Bells, and Syd. They're supposed to Emma, Ryleigh, and Jessa, Dumbbell." She said, in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know?" Storm said, his dark eyebrows knitting together, his thing that he did when he was frustrated.

"Shhh! Storm it's fine, I just panicked okay?" She was instantly irritated at herself. Storm still had trouble controlling his power when he was mad. Her family went out of their way to NOT make him mad-and she just did.

But he was repentant.

"S'okay. Sorry Hol, I just forgot. You know how I am!" She rolled her eyes. Looks like she was sorry for nothing. Most of the stuff just rolled of his back. But sometimes that one little thing caused him to go off. Like that one time, when Aro, from the Volturi, threatened to kill Sydney if Storm didn't join the guard, well, lets just say that was one of the only tornadoes Italy ever had. But it was funny to watch.

Hunter yelled "Look out Syler High! The Bennett's are back!"

Hunter pulled the Escape up next to the Rav4 where her sister and Hannah, Syd, and Livvy were waiting. Everyone but Syd had a worried look on their face. Syd was tapping her foot. That is never a good sign. As soon as the veicle stopped, Hollyn jumped out and tried to calm the worried look on Hann-Her Mom's face by hugging her.

Hollyn was encompassed in the familiar coldness, the sweet smell and the unforgiving, but soft skin of her adoptive mother as she hugged her, her Mom rubbing her had over Hollyn's back.

"I know Hol, I worry to much, but we were bating her for five minutes and you didn't show up..." That's when Hollyn pulled back.

"It's fine Mom. No problem. You see, Storm and Hunter had _THE song _on and, well, you know them." She added with a roll of her baby blue eyes.

"Oh. I see" said Olivia, who was in mid-hug with Hunter. "They just _had_ to jam out to their favorite tune. Hollyn remember something. She smirked.

"It was better than the time we were all in the SUV and some of us were double buckled, and Storm talked Syd into giving him a lap dance and we didn't know until we heard: Ohh crap! Just like that Storm!"

The family, save Syd and Storm, burst into hysterics. Syd would've been blushing if she could've. But they really didn't pay attention to Storm until it started to thunder. Not loudly, humans' wouldn't be able to hear it, but loud enough for their ears.

They all looked up and Storm. Hollyn saw various emotions:

Embarrassment. Anger. Frustration. Determination.

Not a good combo with Storm. She looked up at Hannah. Hannah's expression mad her giggle internally.

It was a I'm-about-ready-to-ship-you-off-to-Volterra look. It was hilarious on Hannah, who was normally calm cool and collected. All the wile the thunder was getting louder.

Suddenly, a mass wave of calmness rolled of onto everyone.

_Thank you Livvy! You're my hero. _She thought. Livvy's talent was extraordinary at times like this; When they needed it most.

"Guys. Calm down please. Everything' is Fine. Nothing to worry about." Olivia's voice was almost hypnotic. Everyone settled down. Hannah spoke up.

"And there will never be a repeat of the said _Lap Dance _will there be you two. Right?" Hannah quirked an eyebrow at the last part.

"Sure Mom. Whatever you want." Storm said, winking at syd. Bella groaned.

"Let's go see about your schedules." She glanced at her watch. "Oh! Can you do that by yourselves? I'm running a bit behind." She looked pleadingly at the eight of them. Hannah HATED being late.

"No biggie. We'll be fine." Said Greyson.

Hannah quickly hugged them all, reminded them of the rules, and rushed off to her classroom in the E Hall.

"Well, lets go to school." Said Syd, over cheerily. With a roll of her golden eyes.

The group walked over to the building labeled _Main Office . _They stepped into the building, Bella and Hollyn welcoming the warm air over it's frigid cold counterpart from outside. The grey haired lady at the front desk was already talking to some students. They could only see their backs. But from what they could see, there was a tall, imposing boy with short curly, dark brown hair. Two tall lanky boys, one with straight dirty blonde hair and the other one with disheveled bronze. There were also two girls. One was short and pixie like with shork, spikey black hair. The other was taller, with beautifl blonde hair.

At fist, neither Hollyn or Bella recognized them.

Not until the lady at the desk said: "Well, I hope that you Cullen's like Syler High. Have a great day."

In the span of about 1.7 seconds Bella and Hollyn, along with the other six, whom they had told about the Cullen's, froze into impassive stone. Hunter and Storm pulled the girls closer into them. Greyson clenched his fists beside Hollyn. Then it got worse.

The Cullen's turned around.

**Kinda a cliffy right? **

**Sorry, it's this I'm-a-new/young-author disease. **

**Pretty, Pretty, Pretty please with a Hunter/Storm concert on top Review.**

**Oh, and thanks to my Great Aunt, who helped me understand Squam lake. (She lived there when she was little.) You Rock ::))**

**Update Thursday OR Friday (Sometimes I can be laaazy!)**

**Bye!**

**-Kel**


	3. Volleyball Queens

**First, let me say, I am so super, super, sorry about posting so late! But, I have a legitimate reason. **

**Jacob, my best guy friend, was diagnosed with leukemia on Friday,**

**I am still goining to post, just maybe 10 days appart instead of seven. **

**Oh! A little reminder for this chapter:**

**Bella= Emma**

**Hollyn= Marissa**

**Greyson=Matthew**

**Syd= Ryleigh**

**Olivia= Jessa**

**Hunter= Liam**

**Storm= Wesley (Snicker)**

**Hannah= Tessa**

**Just a reminder what the characters' public names were. **

**Please keep Jacob Lannigan in your prayers.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all thing Twilight, but Wizardella is Mine, thank you very much, **

**Enjoy!**

Immediately, Hollyn's eyes flew up. Five pairs of golden eyes were staring back at them. She risked a sideways glance at Bella, who's face was carefully masked. Calm started to flow freely over them. It looked like both sides noticed. Yet, the Bennett's' were looking at Olivia who had a concentrated expression, the Cullen's looked at Jasper.

Syd spoke first.

"Hi. You guys are new here?" Syd's normally bell voice was slightly strained, as if she had a dry throat.

"Yeah. We moved from Denali, Alaska. And who might you guys be?" Alice's voice sounded just as Hollyn remembered it. This brought equal amounts of pain and joy. Pain, because she knew that seeing them again would hurt her sister. Joy, because she was seeing some of her best friends again.

"Oh. Sorry." Syd replied, more confidently, "This is Wesley," she said pointing to Storm, stifling a giggle. "And Liam, Jessa, Matthew, Marissa, and Emma." She said, pointing to each as she went. "And I'm Ryleigh. Our Mom teaches History here."

Hollyn looked at Grey, who had a strange look on his face; a cross between concentration, and casualness. _Oh…He must be shielding all of us from Edward. Nice Grey, well played. _

"Cool. I'm Alice, the walking building is Emmett, the blonde boy is Jasper, the depressed one is Edward, and the model is Rosalie. And hey, Emma was it? You look really familiar. Did you move from somewhere in Washington?"

Bella's face was welled up into surprise. Probably that they remember her after 40 years. She was confident thought. Apparently they didn't want to be recognized.

"Um, no sorry. We moved from North Carolina." Bella didn't miss a beat in their cover story.

Their cover story was that, Daniel and Hannah found out early on that they couldn't have kids. About that time, Daniel's sister and her husband died in a car wreck leaving their child, Olivia, or in this case _Jessa, _to them. Along the way, they adopted brother and sister "Wesley" and "Emma" Cummings, twins "Marissa" and "Matthew", and their older brother "Liam" and a lone child, "Ryleigh". Chance was a miracle, because after they adopted everyone else, Hannah miraculously got pregnant. They recently moved from NC. Brilliant right? They hoped so.

"Oh. Sorry we thought we recognized you." Edward said, his tone matching Syd's, just in a lower tone.

"S'okay. So…are you guys all siblings?" Asked Grey, who, of course, already knew the answer, but was trying to giver the illusion that "they didn't know them".

"Oh no." Jasper said with a shocked tone. "My twin sister Rosalie and I, and then the three of them are just others." Then Emmett hit him over the head and murmured;

"Just others my butt"

The Bennett kids snickered, bringing the attention back to them.

Rosalie asked: "Are _you_ guys all siblings. There sure are a lot of you." Storm tensed behind Olivia. Only because the end of Rosalie's question was marked with a sarcastic, questioning tone. Olivia let as wave of serenity over Storm and Hunter too, for that matter.

"No, thank god." Hunter replied. "The twins, Matthew, and Marissa, are my little sibs." He punctuated that statement by squeezing Hollyn and Syd. "Then Emma and Wesley are brother and sister, but a year apart. And Jessa is Dan-our adoptive Dad's niece, and Ryleigh is on her own, but we love her anyway." They held back laughs, but Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Ooohhh. Do you guys all get along? Sometimes we don't" Said Alice, glaring at Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Bella answered; "For the most part. We definitely have our moments." They all giggled at that. Moments? More like months.

"Huh. That's neat. Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around then. Bye." Sid Jasper.

"Yeah. Bye."

The Cullen's walked past them, but Edward stiffend for a second when he walked by ad brushed Bella's arm. They Bennett's walked to the front desk.

The lady had greying hair, but a friendly smile.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" Her voice had that sweet tone that a grandmother might have.

"Um, Hi." Storm said. "We are new kids here, the Bennett's. Our Mom is a new teacher here." It was still kind of awkward, the kids weren't used to getting a warm welcome from people outside of their parents. They were rather imposing, a group of beautiful teenagers who looked like they should be on the cover of some magazine.

The lady smiled. "Of course. Here are your schedules, and a map of the building. Have fun!" The lady said, handing over the packet.

"Thank you." Said Olivia, her voice warm and polite.

They walked out of the office, and found a table where they could compare.

Syd pushed hers to the middle of the table, it read:

1rst block- Heath, Ms. Renolyds

2nd block- SS and History-

3rd block- AP Caluclas, Ms. Jamison

4th block- Language Arts Mr. P

LUNCH

5th block- Careers, Ms. Lancaster

6th block- Gym, Coach Kelsey

"Okay so we all have gym together, that's good." Said Hunter, who winked at Bella. Becoming a wizard had helped her balance issues tremendously, and now she loved to play volleyball and Tennis.

"And Hann-Mom's class, and Language Arts." That was good, the more classes they had together the better.

"Yeah I have chorus instead of Careers" said Bella.

"Hey! We do too!" Storm and Hunter said in tandem, sining a round of Do Re Me Fa La So La Ti Do.

"Great." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Guys, we are going to be late, let's go." said Livvy, ever the responsible one.

They spilt up, half, meaning Syd, Greyson, Storm, and Livvy, heading to health, while Hunter and Hollyn and Bella went toward the chemistry lab.

Hollyn murmerd "Oh great, Hunter going to a class where he can blow up Stuff." She didn't expect Hunter to hear it. _Stupid vampire Hearing!_

"Hey Hol. I heard that." He ruffled the hair in her ponytail causing a few wisps to fall down. Bella jut rolled her eyes.

They walked into the chemistry lab, and were faced with a huge problem. All five of the Cullen kids were in there. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward. Every. Single. One.

Bella silently gulped.

"Hello, there. I am Mr. Lannigan, and who might you guys be?" Mr. Lannigan asked. He was a man that looked like we was in his late 50's, and grandfather type. He probably made a great teacher.

"Hi. I'm Emma, and these are my sister Marissa, and my brother Liam." Said Bella. Confidently, acting like there weren't 5 pairs of golden eyes boring into them.

"Wow. Okay. So can you tell us a little about yourselves?" The teacher asked.

"Um, we moved from a town called Asheville, in North Carolina. It's in the mountains and it's really beautiful. And We all love to play Sports." replied Bella.

"Well, we are certianly glad to have you here." You can sit infront of the Cullens. Would they please raise their hands." Mr. Lannigan directed the first part to them, and the latter part to the class.

They raised their hands, only giving a half-hearted effort.

Bella gulped again.

Hollyn quicly whispered "Shhh! It's fine. Now Sit."

Bella compiled taking the seat on the outside, and Hunter taking the other side, leaving Hollyn to sit in the middle.

Hollyn settled down onto the uncomferble blue seat, not even glancing quickly backwards at the three Cullen's behind them/ SHe was nervous enough as it was.

Class soon started, and since it was the first day, Mr. Lannigan went on and on about saftey and procedures that they had heard hundreds of times. Though, they carefully took notes on the dull subject.

During the middle of class, Mr. Lannigan paired everyone into groups of eight. Turns out, he likes to put new kids with new kids.

Just

Their

Luck

They all sat down into the back of the classroom, at the kidney shaped table.

"Does anyone know why he did this?" Whispered Hunter, so softly she knew that the Cullens' didn't have a hope in H*ll to hear it, because SHE barley could.

"I don't know Hunter, but apparently they don't know what we are, or who we are, so just keep up the charade. Okay?" Her eyes pleaded with them.

They soon found out, that the group would be responsible for making a poster on the topic of lab safety. Great.

Alice smiled at them, saying "okay, um, see you guys tommorow?" Her face had that pixie innocence, but Hollyn and Bella knew better. They left them, they never loved them. _Um, Hollyn, definitly not the time to be thkining about that, smartness. _

_"_Sure. Have a nice day." The Bennett's walked out of the classroom, feeling better the further away them got from the Cullens. Argh.

The walk to Hannah's classroom was short, but filled with many stares and comments on his older sister and brother that she _never _wanted to hear again. Cue the creepiness. Again. It was the same with every school that they went to. Comments about how hot her sister was and how sexy...shudder...her brothers were. Oh well.

Hannah's class was almost full by the time they arrived in there. And suprise suprise, there were that Cullens.

Hannah smiled warmly at the three, motining them to sit by their brothers and sisters, who had alreday taken their seats. Bella sat on the end of their family's chain, by a smiling, black haired girl with clear green eyes. _She reminds me of Angela. Maybe she can be Bella's friend. _They soon began talking.

"Hi! I'm Allieson. Are yon new here?" Everything about the girls tone was sweet, and soft. The perfect friend for her hurt sister.

"Yeah. I'm Emma. We moved from Asheville North Car-"

She was interrupted by Hannah clapping out the rythem she always used to get a classes attention.

dun-dun-dudu-duh.

The kids hands echoed Hannah's, most replicating the rhythm, with ease. Hannah began.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Bennett, but honestly, that makes me feel old." The Bennett kids were holding back huge waves of laughter. Hannah was hilarious with that old joke. She glanced at them, rasing one eyebrow at them.

"So please call me Ms. Tessa."

Tessa was the name that they had come up with for Hannah. They had argued from sunup to sundown, quite literally, because they were wizards and Vampires. Wizards only needed two hours of sleep, and vampires, well you know the drill.

Hannah went on with the intuductory sppech, telling them a little bit about her, their large family and all the fun that they were going to have this year. At the end, she passed out a letter that they were to get signed by their parents. She winked at them when she announced that.

They were dismissed, and the rest of their two blocks passed by in a blur, and Hollyn honestly, had a headache from it.

When they all met up at lunch, Syd let her power on them, the only power that they were allowed to use at school. Hunter and Storm piled into the line, buying lunch for the seven of them, while the girls and Greyson scooped out a table. They informed each other about heir morning, and half of their afternoon, in between boughts of laughter and mouthfuls of pepperoni pizza. So far, this was the only normal part of their day.

They said their goodbyes and dispersed from their, some to Careers, some to chorus, some to art. But they were all anxious, yet excited at waht came next.

Gym.

After 65 minutes of squirming in her seat in anticipation, Hollyn ran out of her room, her gym-bag prepped to be open. She had way to much energy.

_Lookout gym, you've never seen the Bennett's and boy, get ready for it. Oh God...Now I sound like Storm. Ahhh!_

She ran into the locker room, where Syd, Livvy, and Bella, were already changing.

"Hey Issa. Ready for gym.?I think it's a volley ball unit they start with." Said Bella, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh yeah. Let's DO IT!" The other three girls grinned at her.

"Issa, hurry up and get changed...Pronto girl!" She chided, with a sassy wink. _Oh..that is so Syd._

Hollyn quickly threw on her black nike shorts, and pink under armour symbol shirt. She dashed out the locker room door, trying to keep up with her sisters.

Soon after that, they were put in _'squad seats'_ seats where they were supposaed to sit everyday after they changed. The gym teacher, coach Kelsey, lead them through the basic passes of volleyball then asked for two volunteers to see how long they could pass.

She and Bella were the only ones to raise their hands.

Coach Kelsey checked her seating chart and said "Okay, Emma and Marissa, come on and show us what you can do." As they stood up, they received snickers from a coupled of the girls in the back corner, the ones that had thought those things about her brother, and had shorts that were to short, and shirts that were too tight. Hollyn smirked in her mind. A plan was coming on...

She and Bella reached the front of the class, Bella took the volleyball from Coach Kelsey and lobbed the ball at Hollyn, who was already in the volleyball stance.

Hollyn and Bella hit it back and forth, without it dropping for a good 2 minutes before Coach Kel broke in.

"Girls, were you on the volleyball team at your old school?" Hollyn smiled and nodded.

"Well, you both are excellent. Now I want everyone in groups of twelve, some six on six for a little while." She disappeared into her office. Bella and Hollyn walked back to the Bennett kids, looking around for someone to play.

The Cullens came up.

It was Rosalie who challenged them.

"So, do you guys actually want competition, or what? We'll play you 5-on-7. and still win." She was smirking, along with Emmett, and Jasper, AND Alice and Edward. Apparently, the charade was more intact then they thought. The Cullen's suspected nothing. Awesome.

"Bring it Blondie!" Was what Syd lobbed back.

They found an open net, and Syd threw the ball at Rosalie, indicating for her to serve.

The game went on for several minutes, with nobody giving up anything.

Until, Bella turned to Livvy and was in mid-sentence when Hollyn noticed Emmett had hit it really hard, and it was going Bella's head. She was about yell, but Storm beat her to it. With the wrong name.

"_Bella_! Look out!" Storm yelled.

Bella ducked. The Cullen kids gaped.

"_Wha_t did you call her?" Edward gasped.

This could get ugly, real fast.

**Gasp! Will they find out? Guess you'll just have to read on...!**

**Would you pretty pretty please review!**

**And a shoutout to Mason, for catching me when I almost fainted when Jacob got his diagnosis. Dude, you rock.**

**Review. please (Jacob is still going to read reviews like he normally does so give him some love!)**

**::))**

**Love Ya Always!**

**-Kel**


	4. 3: Ella? Who's Ella?

**Um...Wow. I had an interesting month and a half. With Jacob sick, my Great Aunt passing on, my Birthday, and everything else, writing has taken a backseat. But I'm still writing, and i'll try to post more often. **

**So...yeah. Injoy, and pictures of dresses on the profile. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hollyn's world was frozen. She only saw the 11 completely still figures before her. Rosalie. Emmett. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Hunter. Storm. Olivia. Syd. Greyson. And, oh poor Bella. Her face was a ashy grey, her pupils dilated to the point where there was only a tiny sliver of the warm brown that they were used too. Olivia broke the silence first, hopefully throwing the Cullen's' off for a few seconds, as there was only about 2 minutes left in gym, which was the last period of the day.<p>

"H-He called-d her E-Ella. Its-s her n-n-nickname." She stuttered. Not exactly the perfect cover-up, but enough for now.

Rosalie didn't think so, either.

"No, you called her _Bella. _As in _Isabella Swan _the girl who broke my brother, and my family into _pieces!"_ She hissed. Hollyn watched as a shiver passed down her sister's back, and a errant, silent tear snake its way down her ivory cheek. But none of them seemed to notice but Hollyn; fore they were all to busy covering up.

"Brrrrrriiinnng!" The school bell, harsh and shrill, rung out over the agitated immortals.

_Saved by the bell, _she thought, _how clichéd._

Sydney tugged on Bella's hand silently asking her to follow her to the locker room. Her sister compiled, shuffling her feet to the black door. Once inside, they changed as fast as they could, then met the boys outside, and all walked to the two cars.

"Ya okay, Bells?" mused Storm, his kind interior coming out. He might be a bear, but inside, he was just a big softie, a big goofball that everyone couldn't help but love.

"Yeah, fine as I can be." Bella muttered. Compliant as always.

Hannah was standing outside the baby blue Rav4, concern etched onto her loving, maternal face. She seemed to know exactly what was wrong, as as soon as Bella got in arms range of her mother's arms, Hannah pulled Bella into a hug. Bella just let more tears fall, clinging to her mothers' neck like a lifeline.

"Hon, you're going to hate me for this, but Daniel called, saying he invited her new friend, Carlisle, and his family over to get to know each other tonight. I'm so sorry, baby girl." Hannah said. It didn't matter that Hannah wasn't their real mother, she was as good as one. She had nicknames that embarrassed them, but made them feel loved. Bella was lucky she got off with just, "Baby Girl". They climbed into their respective cars. Hollyn remembered, thinking at one time, right before the Cullen's left, that the rug was about to be pulled out from under her, Bella, and Grey, that something was going to give.

She had the same feeling now.

And as she drifted into a deep sleep, Hollyn was still caught up in the drama that was her life.

* * *

><p>"Hollyn, get your ass out of the car!" Was what she woke up to. She stretched, groaning as her joints clicked, sore of being in one position too long.<p>

"Oh, what a loving, caring brother, I have" she grumbled, her sarcasm clouded by the obvious sleepiness in her voice.

"Damn Straight Girlie!" She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder.

He carried her inside the house, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, both from the cold, and the embarrassment. She honestly shouldn't be embarrassed, living with the Bennett's was an ever changing situation. But she, Bella, and Grey were so lucky to have found them. They had saved them from a gruesome death at the hand of Victoria.

Storm set her down right-side up on the bar stool, his boyish cheeky grin making his dimples stand out. She felt her anger at him dissapating. _Stupid adorable man-child-teenager-vampire, _she thought sourly.

"Hollie! I know that you're mad at me-but, if you want to play volley ball ya need to getcha head outta your ass." He said. She rolled her eyes and mouthed, _if I have to..._ Then hopped down off the bar stool and headed to her room to get changed for the makeshift volleyball practice for her and her sisters. Her father had picked up some coaching tips online, and every other day, they practiced in the basement of their home, which their adoptive parents had converted into a half-sports-paradise for everyone, and then a other half of a car fixing garage for Sydney. _She's a lot like Rosalie. _Hollyn thought.

She changed into Nike shorts, and a tank top that hugged her like a second skin. Hollyn grabbed the black and pink asics, slipped them on and rushed down the stairs. All four freaking flights, she thought exaggeratedly. When she got to the bottom, Sydney and Bella were there, practing their sets, and Livvy was wrapping a ace bandage around her ankle. _Pretty silly thing for a vampire to do. _As they had discovered, vampire venom could only fix so much. Livvy had actually had given birth to Chance, as a human, with vampire Hunter as the father. She had only survived thanks to Hunter biting her at the last moment, but her ankle had become weak from the venom. So she always had to wrap it when they played sports.

Hollyn skipped over to where her sisters were warming up. Daniel ran through the stretches, and then worked with them on all the basics. After an hour Bella and Hollyn were sticking to their tank tops as they finished. Their Dad sent them up to shower and get dressed before their dinner with the Cullen's.

Hollyn scrambled upstairs, quickly showering and putting on a delias' cream lace dress, and curling her hair into her trademark messy spirals. She met Bella on the stairwell, who was fixing a clasp on the skinny belt of her dress. The dress had navy, coral, and purple flowers. Bella's hair was straight, with two small braids on each side.

"You going to be okay, B?" asked Hollyn, concerned.

"Yeah." sighed Bella. "I just, well, am still a little, sad, you know? I know that he doesn't...love me..the way that I...loved..him, but it still stings."

"Oh Sis. You'll find someone, I promise." said Hollyn.

"Thanks." A soft smile grew on her sisters face.

They joined Hands, and walked down the stairs, ready for whatever that comes.

**Please Review,**

XOXOXXO

**-Kel**


End file.
